Twisted Fate
by flickers of sparkles
Summary: Bella and Dani are two close sisters. But when Edward comes it turns into a love triangle! Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Bella, Edward's younger brother, Riley loves Bella, and Dani loves Edward. Can they keep their love a secret? Will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Loosely based on the book, Troy. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: SM is the one with the great idea for twilight. Sadly, I don't own the copyright. Dang!

Chapter 1:

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" My older sister, Dani practically screamed as she came through the front door. I was curled up on the couch, reading my favorite book, A Tale of Two Cities. I sighed, Dani was easily excited and she always wanted to share her discoveries with her.

"What is it, Dani?" I didn't move, maybe, if I was lucky, she would come to me. I heard her footsteps scrambling down the hallway. She slid on her socks and sat down heavily on the couch. "I met someone." She said excitedly. Of course she had. Even though we were new students Dani could always make friends while I struggled. I had always looked plainer than Dani. She had beautiful blue green eyes and dark brown hair that waved down to the middle of her back. I had mud brown eyes and lighter brown hair that only slightly waved.

"Who?" I pressed "His name is Edward Cullen, his car had broken down so I gave him a ride to his house." "You what?!" I screeched "Chill, Bella." Dani said, calm as ever. How could she? "He was very nice and polite. Don't worry, he's not a serial killer or anything. In fact, he asked if I would like to hang out with him on Saturday. And just wait, I'm just getting to the good part." She paused dramatically and then said. " I asked if he had a brother he could bring along. He said yes and I said I would bring you along too. Edward is so gorgeous so I bet his brother is too." I looked into my sister's eyes and saw that she was waiting for me to thank her. "I'm not going." I said seriously. Dani put on her best pout face that always worked on me and said, "What was that, Bellsy?"

I saw her face and couldn't say no. We both know I am a big pushover. "I.... guess so." I mumbled she squealed loudly.

She was going to make this as difficult as possible. But unfortunately a Swan's word is her honor. It was one of Renee's, my mother's, favorite phrases whenever Dani or me didn't want to go to a friend's house.

Surprisingly the week went by fast, a blur of classes and people. It was the first week of school and people were already talking about us, more specifically Dani.. She was invited to go the popular table and eagerly accepted. I did make a couple friends though, Angela Weber, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

The morning of Saturday Dani woke me up at 6:30, letting me 'sleep in' (opposed to a school day where I got up at 6:00). After taking a shower and getting dressed in proper clothing for fall Dani and I headed out. "EEK!" Dani yelled "His car is here! Look for a adorable bronze haired boy okay?" To please Dani I fake scanned the parking lot. "Nothing" I reported faithfully. We pulled in the closest spot to his silver Volvo and got out.

Dani looked around eagerly and then whispered "There he is!" I followed her gaze to a shockingly beautiful bronze haired boy and a shorter boy with jet black hair. Both had sparkling green eyes and were slightly pale. They noticed us and jogged over to us. I couldn't tear my eyes from Edward. He noticed me staring and I looked down, blushing. "Hello" Said a deep velvet voice. It was Edward. "Hi." Dani said, almost hyperventilating. "Hi." I mumbled, Dani is no fun when she's lovesick. Reluctantly I looked up and hot lost in Edward's emerald green eyes. "Hello, I'm Riley." A similar voice said, I turned and looked at Riley. "Hello Riley, I'm Bella." "Come on, Edward. I'll race you to the slide!" Dani shouted. She jogged away and I saw Edward reluctantly follow her. Good, maybe when he left I would stop thinking of him.

Riley is just as handsome as Edward but for some reason I didn't feel any attraction. He held out his hand and said "Bella? Where do you want to go?" Anywhere that Edward isn't I thought. "Umm.. how about the swings?" I took his hand and we raced off to the playground.

"Oh snap!" Dani said loudly. "I forgot my jacket in the car and its freezing. Ill be right back." "Wait! Ill come with you, I need to get my jacket too!" Riley said. Edward and I had both grabbed jackets so we were good. Please say no, Dani. Don't leave me alone with him, I pleaded in my head. Unfortunately, Dani nodded. Great, so I'm going to be alone with him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guess what? A girl who read this has that name Dani and she looks a lot like the Dani in my story. Weird. . . .

Her is the names of all my wonderful reviewers: DaniCullen426, zakisha, bubblesmuch, and HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo. Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Dani and partly Riley (I got his name from the book)

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Fruit

"Well" Edward said, breaking the awkward pause "Dani never told me she had such a beautiful sister." I froze, HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! My heart started beating hyperactively, slow down, I told it in my head. "Hi, im Edward. I wanted to properly introduce myself." "Nice to me you" I said and stuck out my hand. To my surprise he took it and kissed it. I blushed furiously and looked down at my shoes. When I looked up he was giving me a crooked smile so beautiful I almost fainted. No what am I doing? I can't hurt Dani, she really likes him. He must realize how much Dani likes him.

"Hey Bella? I see that Dani and Riley are coming back so I want to ask you something. . meet me here tonight at 9 okay?" I was stunned, did he ask me out? I nodded, half of me nodded to see him again but the other half nodded because I wanted to tell him it wouldn't work out. "Great" He smiled again.

"Hey you guys!" Dani said as she jogged towards us "Hey" I said as steadily as I could. I would not say a word about the conversation Edward and I had just had. It would break her heart. She once had a crush on this boy named Jared but after 2 days he dumped her for some other girl. She was crying for days and didn't want to go to school. It hurt me too, knowing that someone would hurt my sweet, kind sister. And now I was going to become that person, all because of one stupid crush.

The rest of the morning passed with many questions asked by all four of us. Suspiciously Dani never let Edward out of her sight and I didn't come within 20 feet of him the rest of the morning. That irritated me, but I was also glad that wouldn't have to look in his face, knowing I would faint or jump into his arms.

At 3 Dani and I finally went home. Dani grabbed her phone and immediently called her best friend, Charlie. Charlie was our friend since Dani was born a year before me. She is Dani's age and lives a few miles away. I sat in the living room while I heard squeals coming from Dani's room. How could I go and meet him? I picked at my food for dinner and Mom and Dad asked if I was all right. At 8:45 I told them I was going to the movies, thankfully they allowed me to go. Wait, how could I be thankful?

I got to the park at 8:55, 5 minutes early. I sat down on the bench we were sitting on just 6 hours earlier. "You came." I jumped when I heard his voice. Who knows how many hobos lived at the park. Edward walked up to me and sat down. "Yes." I whispered. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to see your face again." He admitted and gave me his crooked smile. "This is wrong. Don't you know how much Dani likes you?" I said. His face looked confused. "No, I was looking at you the entire time." I sighed "Edward, I cant meet you, it will crush Dani if she finds out." "I really like you, Bella. I have never met anyone like you." "You hardly know me." I retorted. but I was stunned at his confession. I realized I felt exactly the same way. "I know all I need to know, Bella. Please can we continue meeting." He leaned in and I felt my willpower crumbling. I nodded. He smiled and said, "So, we are secretly dating, am I correct?" I nodded but said "But if Dani ever finds out we say we are just friends, agreed?" "Yes. Same goes for Riley, he's practically in love with you." Oh great, now we would be hurting 2 people. "Let's switch to a different topic." I suggested. "Yes, I want to know all I can about you. What's is your favorite color?" He agreed. "Light blue." The rest of the hour want like that.

At 10:30 I said, "I have to go, my parents are expecting me home by now." He sighed and said, "Fine, but meet me here tomorrow at the same time, okay." I nodded. "Bella? Can I have a goodnight kiss?" My heart and brain started arguing with each other, finally my brain gave in. "Yes, but just one."

I leaned forward and planned to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Instead, he turned his head and kissed me full on the lips. I was startled and amazed. I had never felt anything like that. After 3 seconds, I pulled back. "Hey!" I said, trying to be annoyed. When I saw him smiling at me, though, I couldn't be angry with him any longer. "Sorry, Bella. I just couldn't resist." He chuckled and got up "May I escort you to your car." I nodded and we walked hand in hand to my car. "Goodnight, Bella. I will see you tomorrow." "Good night." I said as I got into my car.

AN: Do you think Dani or Riley will find out." How far will Edward and Bella's relationship go? Wait and see on Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yesterday I got a brain blast! I've got a new idea for a story so tell me if you think I should write it. Here's the summary: Edward is a totally hot jock! Bella is a right in the middle of the popular scale so not any people bother to look at her. When she gets an email forward from one the popular kids she sees Edwards email. She starts emailing him and they get to be email friends. But he hardly looks at her in the hallways so she decides to create a new email and start emailing him, but he doesn't know who she is. What secrets will she uncover? Secrets she doesn't want to hear. .

What do you think?

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to: DaniCullen426! I heard so many nice thoughts from her! Same with the other people who have reviewed, thanks!!

Chapter 3: Two unexpected people

The rest of the week passed like a blur after Saturday. I met Edward in secret every night and every night I was feeling worse and worse. Seeing Edward was great but every time I see him I know I'm getting deeper in love with him. On Friday night I, as usual, went out see Edward. I sat on our bench and waited for him. 5 minutes later he showed up. "Hey." I fake whispered. "Hi, Bella." He sat down and put his arm around my shoulder. I loved the way it felt, the way he was so close to me. "May a get a kiss, my Bella?" he asked. I nodded and as he leaned forward I thought in my head, I'm so sorry Dani! "HOLY CRAP!" said a slightly familiar voice when Edward's lips met mine.

We both instantly leaned back and Edward said, "Who's there?" Riley stepped out of the shadows. "How could you Edward?!" Riley spat at him. "You know how much she means to me!" "You barely know her." Edward retorted. "And Bella? You must see how your sister looks and Edward, your hurting her too." I flinched and sat down heavily. I started sobbing, "Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. "Look what you did! You made her cry!" Edward raged and sat down beside me and I set my head on his chest. He put his arm around me protectively and gently rubbed my back up and down.

"You have no right to touch her like that!" Riley almost yelled. "Do-do-n't fi-fi-ght!" I managed to get out before spasms rocked my body. Edward sat up and said, "Stay right there, Bella. I have to get Riley back to the car." "Okay." I sniffed. Edward grabbed Riley roughly on the shoulder and Riley glared at him. "Bella, I'm telling Dani!" Riley screamed before he and Edward disappeared. "NO!" I managed to get out before I started sobbing again. I laid down on the bench for two seconds before someone roughly pulled me up.

"Edward?" I screeched. "Girlie, this isn't your Edward. Keep silent or I will have to hurt you, okay?" My entire body froze in place. I was being kidnapped. "Good, you are already silent." He said, tone approving. He led us behind a tree and about a minute later we heard footsteps. "BELLA?! Where did you go?" Edward said, his voice was filled with worry. "Bella! Come on, where are you? BELLA!!" He sounded like he was getting close to hysterical. I heard his footsteps as he ran off quickly. "Now lets get you into the van before he comes back." The stranger said, his voice was sinister and creepy.

He led me to a rusty mini van I managed to get a look at the liscense plate BIILWE, I tried to think of a way to memorize the letters. I got! Bella Is In Love With Edward, how ironic. The stranger pushed me into the van and to my surprise got in the back too. "Let's move it." he ordered. I looked around and saw a couple of strawberry blonde curls coming from in front of the drivers seat. "I would like to introduce myself, I'm Tanya." the woman with curls said. The man, beside me turned to look at me "Oh, yes I almost forgot. My name is. . ."

AN: Cliffy! Who ever guesses right on who the stranger is gets a prize!


End file.
